


No one else is in the room where it happens

by Theodosia Tallmadge (SilverDragonoid)



Series: Soul for Sale [5]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Anal Sex, Canon Era, Cock Warming, Contracts, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Oral Sex, Soul 4 Sale AU, Threesome - M/M/M, demon!ham, demon!laf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:36:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28773954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonoid/pseuds/Theodosia%20Tallmadge
Summary: In which Hamilton almost slipped up and faces the consequences – means he faces George spoiling Lafayette.Or: The original trio has enhanced their bedroom activities.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/George Washington, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette, Alexander Hamilton/Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/George Washington
Series: Soul for Sale [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814083
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	No one else is in the room where it happens

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of my Soul for Sale series. You **DO** have to read the [first part](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047979) to understand the setting and the role of the demons and their powers. But you **DO NOT** have to read the other parts. The only thing you have to know in addition is that Benjamin Tallmadge knows about their secret and supports them.
> 
> I took a short break from this series because I was working on my fics for Hamcember challenge. But I'm back with more pwp. I want to say that this is the most self-indulgent thing I’ve ever written but it isn’t.

When Lafayette bursts into Washington’s office and bedroom in the middle of the night, his grin is wide and he’s waving a pamphlet. Washington, at this time, sits behind his desk, writing, and raises his brows at the surprise visit.

“I have great news! Let me read this to you: ‘The most Christian King–’” the soldier stops when he rounds the table and is greeted with the sight of a stark naked Hamilton kneeling between Washington’s legs, lips sealed around the base of his summoner’s cock. The aide looks up at him humiliated while Washington maintains his role and just smiles as he wraps an arm around Lafayette’s waist and pulls him closer.

“Did something happen in my absence?” asks Lafayette curiously because he knows that Hamilton in this position means he’s getting disciplined.

Washington hums and looks down onto the silenced colonel. “Indeed. Our dear little lion almost blew our cover in a show of emotions.” Gilbert’s eyes widen and Hamilton closes his, shame dyeing his cheeks.

Their summoner continues the story: “I had Hamilton writing a response to a letter from General Lee and, as I clearly presented poor judgment in doing so, it is no excuse to Hamilton being so outraged by Lee’s words that he set his desk on fire in the big study, the sun at his peak.”

The alleged Frenchman shakes his head and mutters: “You didn’t…”

“He did,” the general affirms, “Unfortunately, besides me, Tilghman was in the room and became a witness. However, fortunately, our Benjamin was also there and together we were able to convince the poor man that he’s fallen victim to an overworked head. I gave him the day off and Benjamin is probably still with him, calming him. You should have seen him. He was so scared it’s a miracle he didn’t wet himself.”

The last words leave Washington with an evident amount of remorse since he truly cares about his aides. The fact that, if there weren’t enough other witnesses in the room to assure the aide that he got tricked by his eyes, things could have gone ugly, sits heavy in the stomachs of all initiates. But the general considers his office as his family, and doing this to one of its members doesn’t make him feel better. They’ll have to keep an eye on Tilghman henceforth to make sure he didn’t suffer any damage from this experience.

“Oh, boy,” Lafayette comments and gives his friend a pitying look.

“So, tonight our dear colonel learns  _ restraint _ .” Washington punctuates his words by reaching down and running a deceptively soft hand through thick strands. Normally, Alex would lean into the touch, but this time he doesn’t move even this bit. Instead, he takes a deep, calming breath. The tension is evident in his posture since he wants to move or at least for Washington to move and use him.

Then, Washington turns to Lafayette. “Now, what’s that in your hand?”

Lafayette sits on the desk, crosses his legs, and makes a show of reading the first words of the pamphlet uppishly: “The most Christian King and the United States of North America, having this day, concluded a treaty of Amity and Commerce, for the reciprocal advantage of their subjects and citizens, have thought it necessary to take into consideration the means of strengthening those engagements, and of rend’ring them useful to the safety and tranquility of the two parties.”

George grows happier by the second, eyes shining and mouth hanging open in disbelief but with its corners turned up. Meanwhile, Hamilton’s eyes fill with tears, yet he stays where he is.

Lafayette can’t keep his joy out of his voice by now and gets louder and more excited as he continues: “And his Majesty and the said United States, having resolved in that case to join their councils and efforts against the enterprises of their common enemy, the respective plenipotentiaries empowered to concert the clauses and conditions proper to fulfill the said intentions, have concluded and determined on the following articles!”

“They signed the treaty!” Washington yells and leans in to kiss the boy who brought this joyous message. The demon wraps his arms around George’s neck and savors the eruption of emotions that takes place within his summoner. Like a drug, it extends his senses.

Hamilton moves to join the celebrations but Washington holds him down by the back of his head, shoving him onto his cock until it hits Alex’s throat, without breaking away from Gilbert. Accepting that his punishment doesn’t change under the circumstances, Hamilton goes back to merely keeping his master’s meat warm.

When the couple eventually parts, the taller man breathes out: “It means we win. Good job, Gilbert.”

The addressee only smiles. He isn’t summoned for the first time. He has accomplished other great things. Thus, it’s nothing worth mentioning to him. However, George’s feelings get projected onto him, too, and it’s hard to ignore.

Then, Washington raises an eyebrow. “How come you're the only one who came to inform me of something so important?”

“I convinced my companions to let Your Excellency, as well as the troops, rest and tell everyone in the morning instead of sacrificing the night,” the marquis answers, “Of course, I promised to check on you in case you're awake, but we won’t be disturbed.”

Washington chuckles and strokes his cheek. “My brilliant boy. You’ve earned a reward," he concludes.

At this, both look at Hamilton who has no hopes for a lighter treatment tonight. Even with the end of this war visible, it is not over yet, which means they still can’t afford another slip up from his fiery side. Hence, the penalty stands as before.

“You can have Hamilton any way you want. As long as he doesn’t get release.”

“The entire night, Sir?” Lafayette confirms.

“The entire night.”

Hamilton swallows hard at the prospect and Washington holds back a satisfied groan at the motion.

Tonight, they are not equals. Lafayette will be cherished like a prince and the colonel is merely a tool for this. Despite Hamilton’s inclination for being a brat and the corporal punishment which comes with it, he knows  _ how fatal _ his outburst has been this time since conspicuous magic was involved and didn’t even try to convince Washington to seek the fault in someone else than Hamilton. Additionally, Washington has learned by now what a real penalty for this demon is. He takes pleasure from rough treatment, so, if he gets off from pain it’s the logical consequence to not let him get off.

While Hamilton has always liked getting teased and delayed, complete denial seems to work wonders. The moment his summoners deems them done for the night and goes to sleep without sparing the needy Hamilton another glance is always the worst. At first, the aide has tried begging, sobbing, and with tears, has tried to shake George out of bed but Washington’s strongest weapons in this are patience and tenacity. Eventually, Alex gave up pursuing release by Washington’s hand, so he used his own only to see the general rise from bed to give him another lesson.

It didn’t become an established routine because Hamilton actually behaves after those nights. Though his obedience doesn’t last forever, Washington observes with satisfaction that Alexander limits his insolence to the point where his superior can let it slide, especially when it’s important.

This particular treatment grew less frequent. And now Alex is kneeling, gagged with his favorite cock, and has to watch in stillness how Washington and Lafayette make out above him.

Lafayette is a magician when it comes to kissing. He tangles Washington around his finger just with his lips. The sweet sweet sounds he makes are an unnecessary bonus. But a bonus George appreciates with his heart.

George pulls Gilbert from the desk and grabs his buttocks. The boy moans and digs his fingers into Washington’s shoulders. “More," he gasps. Instead of fulfilling the wish, Washington unbuttons Lafayette’s jacket. Lafayette helps with his waistcoat and then throws off his shirt and Washington’s hands are all over him. With broad and callused but gentle palms he scouts Gilbert’s lean frame. His waist is so narrow, not much more and the taller man could fully encircle it with his hands. Despite his looks, Lafayette shouldn’t be mistaken for weak. He’s sturdy and strong; every part of his body is steel – covered with outrageously soft skin. And he knows to use his strength if asked.

But right now, he throws his head back, supports his weight on the table, and relishes being treated like crystalware. The role of an aristocrat suits him. Really, the demon is at his best when you give him attention. Then, he shines bright like a gem held into the sun.

He gasps and bucks his hips when Washington’s fingers brush his nipples. Washington takes the cue and plays with the sensitive nubs, pinches, tugs, twirls them. And Lafayette comes apart. He flinches and whimpers, and his moans come out ragged and needy.

Everything he does works like a spell on Washington – to the discomfort of Hamilton because the hindrance in his mouth grows to full hardness and twitches in the back of his throat. It is challenging to maintain his position but it’s easier since he got rid of his gag reflex. Yet, he can only breathe through the nose and succumb to the feeling of the weight on his tongue. He gets less oxygen than optimal but it’s not critical. Though, he hopes that Washington either  _ just stops moving _ or does the opposite and simply uses Hamilton – it’s easier to bear when you get moved around instead of having to restrain your body.

But Washington doesn’t stop moving. He even nudges his cock deeper, unconsciously – very consciously – as he leans in to kiss Lafayette’s chest. Sharp, high notes come from above because George snaked a hand into Gilbert’s breeches, now slowly pumping his erect member. The boy mewls and arches his back.

There it is, finally, the grounding hand on the back of Hamilton’s head, bringing mercy on the boy so he can relax. Despite the suffocating girth in his pharynx, it feels like he’s taking his first breath in hours. 

“Oh, you’re so gorgeous, so pretty for me,” Washington hums, “It’s a pity you miss this, Alexander.”

All Hamilton can do is take a deep breath and hope for time to pass faster. Usually, he would still try to get attention by shifting his weight, whining, moaning around him. However, this isn’t their usual scenario. He also genuinely grants Lafayette the success.

The other demon shoves Washington off of him. “May I speak freely?”

“Of course. Tonight is yours,” his general responds.

“I want Alex to take me,” Gilbert states, “But I want to take you, as well, Sir… at the same time.” He swallows hard.

George’s eyes widen at the prospect. They tried out a lot by now but this one is new. His pupils deflate from hunger as he looks at Lafayette and imagines Hamilton bent over and pressed to some surface but Washington’s vision on him is blocked by the marquis, taking him deep and screaming in pleasure as he’s overwhelmed.

“So shall it be,” he says.

Lafayette smirks. “Before we do that,” he walks around the table, “I want to taste him.” Then, he drops to his knees right behind his friend, grabs his cheeks, and pulls them apart. When he laps at the rim, Hamilton jerks forward, impaling himself on Washington’s cock.

The first tears of the night escape his eyes and, this time, he needs to cough. He tries to pull away but Washington’s hand locks him in place. His hopes for mercy are shattered because Washington wears a devilish smirk when Alexander looks up to beg with big, glassy eyes.

It’s the last warning before Lafayette attacks his hole with his tongue and Washington grabs his hair and starts fucking his mouth as if they coordinated it. He is trapped between them, though pulling back appears to be the lesser evil. Lafayette’s clever tongue tastes every spot inside Hamilton it can reach. With his lips pressed to Alex’s skin, he sucks at the same time, making Alex’s cock leak. The walls around him – and in general most muscles – are clenching desperately since Washington’s treatment is far from comfortable. He barely moves his hips and relies on his strength alone to move Hamilton’s head up and down with rapid speed.

Now, the tears are flowing freely. Alexander isn’t in the state to focus his gaze on Washington’s stoic expression even if he wanted to. He barely manages to keep his teeth away as he is dragged off for a split second of relief before violently choking again. His scalp is going to sting long after they’ve finished.

Alexander’s wet, ragged noises spur George on so he bucks his hips into the tight heat at the same time when his hand pushes Alex’s head down. First, slightly heavier breathing is the only sign of feelings George shows. Then, the sweet indulgence from Lafayette’s tongue is replaced with a long, slender finger which aims for Hamilton’s sweet spot. Panting grows to a thunder-like growl as the colonel moans around Washington.

Alexander’s eyes roll back while Gilbert abuses his prostate. As soon as he regains some posture, he focuses his eyes on Washington’s. The general is met with a half-lidded, heated gaze so full of lust and bliss – and tears – that he almost comes right then.  _ He is a marvel _ , Washington thinks as he keeps pounding into Hamilton’s willing mouth, his climax creeping closer.

Lafayette pushes in a second finger, pumping fast, and puts his tongue to use by licking Hamilton’s balls. If his mouth wasn’t stuffed beyond capacity, the aide would keen in pleasure and frustration at the same time. It feels so good, yet his neglected cock is causing him trouble. A couple of strokes and a filthy word would be enough to free him from this torture.

Suddenly, he feels empty. His partner has removed himself completely. Alex whines and at that only gets pushed down onto Washington’s cock until his nose is flat against the man’s abdomen. To his surprise, Washington doesn’t come. He just stills and prolongs Hamilton’s suffering.

A second huge palm rests on the back of Alex’s neck and Washington smiles satisfied as he feels a small bulge where his glans hits the back of Hamilton’s throat. Hamilton’s eyelashes flutter; his instincts are so close to panicking and fighting the other man off. Then, he gets pulled off, and finally air floods into his lungs unhindered.

His arms give out immediately therefore he collapses, his knees are aching for hours. His throat is like a wildfire as he coughs violently and sucks in the air greedily. He’s going to be hoarse for days. He’ll have to blame it on the weather or a harmless cold.

The time Washington needs to undress is the time Hamilton gets to recover. Lafayette gets rid of his boots and breeches and hauls Alexander up by his armpits. He drags him to the bed and positions him on all fours again. Alex obeys though he’s shaking.

He looks up when Washington’s shadow hovers over him. The man is an animated statue, edged, imposing, flawless. Hamilton always enjoys the sight like he’s never seen anything comparable. Washington kisses Lafayette over Hamilton’s shoulder, out of his sight, and Alex almost whines. He longs for his summoner’s soft lips the whole day but isn’t granted even this much.

The two lovers divide and Alexander feels a pair of hands running up and down his hips, building anticipation.

“Don’t let him come,” Washington instructs since Lafayette looks eager to push in. The boy nods.

Then, Washington leans down to press his lips to Hamilton’s ear. This touch alone is enough to make Hamilton’s eyes roll back and he has to stifle a moan.

“I dare you, if you come, I swear to my soul, you’ll regret it,” the general rasps into his ear before disappearing from his side.

Hamilton tenses and swallows hard. He doesn't have the urge to fight. At the times when he's acted like he's the smartest in a room full of officers because he actually  _ is _ the only one who knows how to win a war, he might think that the punishment is unjustified. This time, it's indisputable he’s made a mistake. He  _ deserves _ this.

Lafayette, on the other hand, did an excellent job. He deserves a reward.

Meanwhile, Gilbert has slipped his knees between Hamilton’s legs and nudges the tip of his cock at his friend’s entrance. His grip is tight on the narrow hips. He is so excited for what is to come, but first, he takes a steadying breath, before slowly pushing in. Spit-slicked and loose enough, the blazing passage welcomes the marquis and makes him groan. The grip on Hamilton’s hips turns bruising wherefore the smaller man closes his eyes and lets out a wanton moan, clenching around his friend.

George enjoys the sight of his beloved demons giving each other such pleasure. Their faces a canvas for passion. It’d be a blessing to be stuck in this moment forever.

After Lafayette’s fully seated and panting, Alex holds onto the bed frame for better balance, his knuckles turning pale. Gilbert looks George in the eyes and leans towards him. George could never resist those pink, shiny, parted lips wherefore he grants Gilbert his desired kiss. Slow but passionate. Lafayette lets go of Hamilton to slide his gentle hands across the back of George’s head.

As much as Washington loves Gilbert’s mouth, he also loves certain other body parts. Not wanting to wait longer, he ends the kiss and joins Lafayette on the bed, pressing close to the boy’s back. Lafayette gasps when he feels George’s arousal at the small of his back. A soft sound, almost inaudible. But the twitch of George’s cock tells him that his summoner has heard it.

Washington chuckles amused. “Relax. Start fucking him,” he whispers into Gilbert’s ear and leans away to fetch the oil bottle.

Finally, Lafayette starts moving. His hands are back on Hamilton. First, he only rolls his hips, testing Hamilton’s reaction. He isn’t disappointed when the other demon sucks in the air sharply at the first unannounced movement. The feeling of Lafayette’s meat moving inside of him shoots sparks of pleasure to his brain. He moans with every roll, the boiling of his blood visible from head to chest. A fresh sheen of sweat glistens on his forehead.

Lafayette thrusts harder and adds his own breathy, low moans to the duet. Their rhythm gets interrupted for a short second when Lafayette yelps in surprise at the sudden, cool sensation between his ass cheeks. He recognizes Washington’s lubed finger prodding at his entrance and resumes pounding into Hamilton. Although the thick finger easing in is distracting, he focuses on finding and  _ hitting _ Hamilton’s prostate.

One of Alex’s arms gives out and he forgets to breathe. The next jab pulls him back into his physical form, and the intensity after such long denial could be enough to bring him over the edge. His comrade's thrusts become graceless as a second finger works him open and he eventually gets more distracted from his task, but he hits where he has to hit and he does it with force. Hamilton directs his high-pitched gasps into the mattress. His back is arched in an uncomfortable way. He focuses on this discomfort, which is probably the only reason he didn’t spurt yet.

George is delighted at their struggle. Hamilton’s whole body is strained, pained expression mixed with pleasure, while Lafayette comes undone from lust. He feels incredible. His hips stutter every time George brushes his prostate. His whimpers are music to George’s ears.

The latter scissors his fingers, stretching the boy enough to make it sting. Lafayette stops moving, shudders, and moans. They stay like this for a few seconds until the demon gets accustomed.

“George,” he mewls, “If you don’t stick it in soon, I’ll come without you.”

Washington smiles, flattered. “Don’t worry about me. You can do whatever feels good for you.” He can imagine how Hamilton closes his eyes and presses his lips together.

“I’ll feel better if you hurry,” Lafayette hisses and continues to pound into his comrade.

Though Washington chuckles at the sudden bossy approach, he can’t negate that it would, in fact, make Lafayette feel even better. Still, he forces a third finger in to be sure.

By the time George deems him prepared, Gilbert looks as if he’s about to lose his grasp on reality. When Washington pulls all fingers out at once, he winces but doesn’t pause this time.

Hamilton, on the other hand, has completely surrendered. He doesn’t move, doesn’t make a sound, eyes rolled back, tears and saliva flowing freely. Just lets himself be used. But he also hasn’t spent yet, though the precome stain might indicate otherwise. This willpower can only be inhuman.

Finally, Washington pours oil over his member, aligns with Lafayette, and shoves the tip in. The boy gasps, shakes. His own rocking movements impale him further on Washington’s cock. With gradually more inside him, he becomes overwhelmed. His motions slow down and he lacks balance. George wraps his arms around him to support him.

The demon thinks he’s never felt something like this before. Being so stretched, so full of warmth, and at the same time being squeezed around the cock by another perfect heat is just on the right side of too much.

Lafayette doesn’t believe it can get better, until his master  _ moves _ . George snaps his hips, Lafayette loses his breath, and if it wasn’t for George’s hold, he would have collapsed. Hence, the general takes matters into his own hands and uses his entire strength to screw Lafayette. He rocks so hard that Gilbert distinguishes something like pain among all sensations.

He feels like he gets hammered into Alexander, sinking deeper with each roll of hips. When George thrusts, he thrusts. When George withdraws, he withdraws. And he is so close by now.

“George!” the marquis exclaims, unconscious, “ _ God _ , please!”

A hand grabs his chin and forces him to face Washington. The other man connects their mouths, not minding that Lafayette can’t respond properly. He can only enjoy the feeling as George claims him.

Then, Washington takes Gilbert’s nipple with his other hand and twists it. Intense jolts of pleasure go straight to Lafayette’s groin and brain. This addition is the final straw that grants him a mind-blowing orgasm. He fills Hamilton with his come and screams into George’s mouth. Shiny pearls roll over his cheeks.

But he gets no chance to come down from his height. Washington doesn’t stop fucking or devouring him and the oversensitivity makes him squeal. His mind is on fire, flickering lights are the only things he can see, George’s grunts fall onto deaf ears. Lafayette is lost in the moment, yet his beauty never ceases to mesmerize Washington.

After a few last, hard thrusts, Washington finds his release deep inside of his precious demon. Lafayette’s walls are still throbbing when Washington’s cock flags. He slides out and helps weak Lafayette, who whimpers and winces when he gets pulled out of his friend, to lie down. He tugs him in the blanket and kisses his forehead. Gilbert looks blissed out, eyes not completely shut.

Next, Washington tends to Alex whose cock is still painfully hard, its shade an angry red. The young man – or what remained of him – is panting and clinging to the sheets but, despite the fluttering, wet lashes, his eyes track Washington as the latter gets closer.

“You did so well,” George lulls and caresses Hamilton’s back, “my good boy.”

Alexander relaxes under the touch, melts from the praise. No matter how demanding the throbbing of his dick is, he offers his master a grateful hum.

“Come here.”

Washington lies down next to Gilbert and guides Alexander to his other side. He brushes sticky hair out of Alexander’s face and the colonel lays an arm around him. Gilbert, who also came back to his senses, partly climbs onto Washington as well, so the general is covered with limbs. He must be the luckiest and happiest man alive.

“Congratulations, my great general,” Lafayette murmurs, smiling, and kisses Washington’s neck – Hamilton weakly mirrors the action, “Victory is in an arm’s reach.”

In his mind, Washington quickly sends a prayer to both God and the devil for granting him the sweetest two things. Then, he says aloud: “Only thanks to you. I owe you.”

The marquis corrects: “We already own your soul. You’ve paid in advance, forgot? And don’t discredit your hard work in this. Without you, nothing would work.”

Washington feels Hamilton nod against his shoulder. He smiles, sighs, and relaxes into the pillow. Fighting them is a lost cause.

A smug grin sneaks onto his face when he remembers something. “By the way… I made you swear to God.”

Lafayette turns red and rolls around to face the wall. “That’s not true,” he whispers.

“Why? I take it as a compliment. I’m sure not everyone makes a demon swear to God in private.”

“Don’t let it get to your head,” Lafayette grumbles.

George chuckles and turns the grumpy demon around to plant a tender kiss on his lips, then does the same to the second. “Now sleep.”

Just as they get comfortable, he notices Hamilton rutting against him.

“Behave!” Washington orders and gets a desperate whine in response. But Alexander behaves, giving up on the opportunity for an orgasm that must be so strong after such long teasing and denial that it might be enough to pass out.

Soon, the trio slips into a profound slumber. It's going to be a short night since the rest of the army has reasons to celebrate, too.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the only fic ever where Hamilton and dialog are included and Hamilton doesn’t say a single word.  
> Special thanks to [Icarus_Flew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icarus_Flew/pseuds/Icarus_Flew) for beta'ing this! Lots of love<3
> 
> Also, I have a [tumblr](https://silverdragonoid.tumblr.com/) now! Consider coming around for a chat or to ask questions.


End file.
